Battlefield 3 Nightmare
Intro Hello, This is my first Creepypasta. I'm a gamer and I just love Battlefield 3 period. Nothing else but Battlefield. I bought this at GameStop. It was pre-ordered but I didn't care. But once I start playing, my life is ruined. Story I'm 11 years old and I was at the mall with my family at Dave and Busters which is a fun place. I was sick and I had some trade money I could use. My dad took me to GameStop and let me buy it. When I got home, I open the battlefield case, put the disc in my ps3, and started playing. I had Little Big Planet 2, Crysis 3, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3, and more. Once it finished installing I played the campaign to see the controls. The game had the best graphics I've ever seen. But one thing I notice while playing, the main character is bloody. I thought it was just a add on from the premium pack, but I would want to stop looking at it. After I finish, I thought it was ok so I played multiplayer and used my call of duty skills to play. It was hard to play. While I was playing I can see word on the bottom of my screen. It says "I can see you," and "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" so I was really scared. Did dice do this? I searched it up on my computer and got nothing with words on the bottom of the screen. I thought it was a hacker. So I just played. It was fun playing. I ignored the words. The next morning at 7:30, I got up and played. The picture was changed. The guy you see in front had black eyes, red on his face, and had a skull for a head. I freaked out. Then my ps3 turned off. I turn it back on and it was normal. But something else caught my eye, the words. They replaced the title with the words. I slapped myself and said how. I was scared so I tried turning it off but then it played even though I didn't press X. When I got to the title screen a screamer popped. No picture just a manly scream. I pressed multiplayer because it was the only thing on the title screen. When I clicked it and went to server search, every server said "I'M COMING!" I was so scared that I waked up everyone. They didn't see what I saw. I cried and ask my mom to turn off the ps3 and take me to the hospital to get a eye check up. When I got checked up, the doctor said I was fine. I didn't believe him. I asked my family to stay out of the living room. They did and I confronted the demon. Once I clicked a server, it took me to Operation Metro. There was only me and a person called "Nightmare". It said he was a engineer but he was the skull guy on the picture I saw. I fought him and kept doing it but he couldn't die. Then once he came out the TV I yelled everyone to call a Priest. They called a certain one. We knew a priest that knew everything. He came and sainted the house and kicked that nightmare out of my house. He said that someone called a demon called "The Nightmare" that would haunt anything that they were put in. He said it was gone. I was glad that "it" was gone. I put it in the trash can outside just in case. Once I was finished, I went to play Garry's Mod but when I looked threw the reflection from the computer, I saw it. ---- Thenewkidz (talk) 00:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Battlefield Category:Demon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game